


Ticci Toby 7 Minutes?

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby plays 7 minutes in haven with Eyeless Jacks clone Jackie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticci Toby 7 Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of there being girl versions so i came up with a way for little Jackie to be there   
> she the failed clone of eyeless jack

Ticci Toby x (Fem) Eyeless Jack Jack > Jackie

Toby had reached in the bag, and pulled out a half eaten kidney. Toby looked at E.J one eyebrow   
raised as to question him. E.J freaked out waving his hands and shaking his head no. When he finally stopped he pointed at his attempted clone Jackie.   
Jackie waived, if it wasn't for the mask you would think she was smiling.

Toby was quickly shoved into the closet with Jackie. Ben quickly locked the door behind them. “so do you . . . um . . . you know . . . talk?” Toby asked, he waited but heard no response. “okay i guess, i'll just talk.” Toby said pausing trying to think of something to say. “so i guess i can't really ask questions, cuz it's to dark to see if you nod.” Toby said sitting against the wall. Toby could feel Jackie sit down next to him. “so what-” Toby was cut off by Jackie putting her finger over his mouth. Toby could feel Jackie shift, and before he knew it she was straddling his lap.  
Toby could feel himself grow as red as a tomato. Toby felt Jackie pull his mask down but before he could do anything he felt her soft warm lips crash against his. Toby was confused but eventually melted into the kiss. Toby moved his hands to Jackie’s upper hips, bring her closer. 

The door suddenly flew open. Ben was taking pictures. E.J came in and pulled Jackie off in a caring, before holding a scalpel to Toby's thought.   
“oh will it was fun while it lasted.” Jackie said shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the closet.   
“hey wait you're in trouble too young lady!” E.J yelled running after her.

Toby sat there dazed and confused. Ben taking pictures and Jeff laughing at him  
“what even just happened?” Toby asked 

The End


End file.
